1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel unit and a display panel having the pixel unit, and, more particularly, to a pixel unit having a transparent portion and a display panel having the pixel unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is thin and light, so that the LCD apparatus is often used for a monitor, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, and etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using a light transmittance property, and a backlight unit disposed under the LCD panel. The backlight unit provides light to the LCD panel.
A transparent display apparatus which uses an ambient light source or an indirect light to display the image has been developed. The conventional display apparatus has an opaque back plate which cannot receive the light, but the transparent display apparatus is transparent for the ambient light to pass through the transparent display apparatus. Thus, the transparent display apparatus has the display panel through which the light passes and has a transparent structure.
Generally, there is a trade-off between the transmittance of the transparent display apparatus and the display quality (i.e. color reproducibility, a contrast ratio, a viewing angle, etc.). Thus, as the transmittance is improved by increasing the transparency, the color reproducibility may be decreased, and vice versa.
The transparent display apparatus transmits the ambient light from a backside of the transparent display apparatus, and displays the image using the ambient light when the display signal is turned on. Thus, the transmittance and the color reproducibility need to be guaranteed for the transparent display apparatus to display the high quality image as well as to maintain the high transmittance.